The present invention concerns a clothes hanger structure with variable-height hook.
In the mass production of clothing, particularly sleeve units such as jackets and similar, the garments are moved along production and storage lines hanging on clothes hangers. For this purpose, the clothes hangers must have dimensional characteristics compatible with the production lines. Said dimensional characteristics can be different from those of the clothes hangers used in commercial distribution units or in the domestic environment, chiefly as regards the hook or upper element of the clothes hanger.
In particular, the clothes hangers used in industrial clothing production require a longer hook. Between the clothes hanger hanging point and the base of the hook, corresponding to the area where the garment rests, there must be a sufficient distance to permit accommodation in the production line for performance of the necessary work processes and movement along the conveying and storage lines. Said distance is usually greater than the distance between the hanging point and the base of the hook typical of clothes hangers for commercial or domestic use. In this case, the requirements as regards the height of the hook are the opposite as the end user does not want clothes hangers with hooks that are too long which may not be suited to the restricted space of domestic wardrobes.
For the clothing industry this means that clothes hangers with long suspension hooks have to be used during the industrial production and storage phases and then replaced with clothes hangers with short hooks before shipment of the garments to the distribution units and then to the end user. Obviously this constitutes an additional cost for the clothing industry.
The present invention aims to eliminate the cost associated with replacing clothes hangers between the clothing production and storage phase and the distribution phase, providing a clothes hanger structure which, in one single product, can meet the needs of both the clothing industry and those of commercial distribution and the end user.
This aim is achieved by means of a clothes hanger structure comprising two arms designed to provide a support for a garment and hanging means fixed to said arms, characterised in that said hanging means comprises a stem fixed in a corresponding seat of said structure, said seat being provided with means of engagement of at least a portion of said stem, thus permitting at least two fixing positions, one extended and one retracted.